Tissue boxes allow of a number of tissues to be efficiently packaged together, and permit individual tissues to be dispensed. In their most basic form, tissue boxes comprise a number of walls defining an interior space which encloses the tissues and an opening in a wall through which tissues are dispensed. It is common for tissue boxes to incorporate a dispensing film or insert in the dispensing opening, which limits the extent of the tissue box that is open to contamination, and which comprises an opening or slit which allows tissues to be dispensed. In recent years, a variety of designs and technical functions have been incorporated into such boxes and their associated tissues.
Efforts have been made to provide tissue boxes which also dispense fragrance. For example, US 2004/0124101 describes a disposable dispenser having patches attached to one or more walls thereof, the patches containing odour control agents. WO 2006/104943 discloses a disposable container having apertures which allow fragrance inside the container to exit to the external environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,810 discloses tissues which are disposed between scent-carrying layers in a tissue box, which impregnate the disposable tissues with their scent.
EP 0953 516 discloses a tissue box in which the dispensing insert is made of a material with high resilience.
WO 2005/066043 discloses a tissue box in which the dispensing film can comprise a glow-in-the-dark material which allows the tissue box to be located and used in the dark.
In the current process for providing tissues with an active substance such as a fragrance, stacks or rolls of tissues are sprayed with the fragrance before being incorporated into a container. This leads to waste of fragrance, and difficulties in determining the amount of fragrance which is actually taken up by the tissues. In addition, spraying bulk chemicals in this manner often presents health and environmental hazards (e.g. allergies in the workers associated with the spraying process).
There remains a need for a disposable container for tissues which, with minimal alteration from known tissue containers, can be used to effectively and efficiently dispense tissues upon which an active substance (such as a fragrance) is present. It is desirable to avoid the problems associated with applying active substances in bulk to tissues before they are placed into a container.